Building A New Future
by Foreveralways101
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura went through a multitude of tribulations to finally realize they belong together. Now that they've found peace in post war Konoha and Sasuke has been reestablished as a Leaf shinobi, they settled down and married. They happily await their new life with the coming of their first child. Drabbles of those little moments.
1. A New Colorful View

**Title: A New Colorful View**

**Summary: Sasuke learns more about colors and new beginnings than he'd thought possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did****.**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning(s): Fluffy.**

**Remodeling this fic to fit my little stories about sasusaku and their family. enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke was exhausted. There was no other way to put it. The last Uchiha had been working nonstop all week at his new job. It was no easy task being the chief of Konoha's Military Police Force.

He'd only taken up the position a month prior, after almost six months of Naruto, now the new Hokage, constantly pestering him that he was needed at the front of the village's protection.

The raven haired man had been reluctant at first of taking up his father's old position. Not only that but he was well aware of how wary many of the villagers and council elders still were around him. Sure he'd been back in the Hidden Leaf for almost seven years now and had done all he could to redeem himself; siding with the Alliance at the end of the war and assisting Naruto in the final battle to overpower Madara, coming back to the village willingly, staying on a year long probation, and slowly working up the ranks to became a respectable jounin and ANBU captain with an impeccable track record.

The truth behind the Uchiha massacre was also revealed to the masses and Lady Tsunade had swiftly had the elders responsible for handing down the order to Itachi removed from power and jailed at once, reforming the council with new trusted advisors.

Despite all his hard work to be accepted back into the village and the reasons behind his past crimes, Sasuke still felt uneasy with bring trusted as the village's head of security. But he finally gave in and opted that it was not only a way of truly cleansing the Uchiha name, but of staying closer to home.

He had been the leader the most formidable ANBU team for over four years now and while it was a respected position, it held extremely long and difficult missions abroad.

He was married and Sakura was pregnant.

Sasuke needed a job where he could fulfill his role as a shinobi if the Leaf, but still be available to his growing family. He amd Sakura both retired from the ANBU for that reason.

He rubbed his sore neck and trudged his way to the Uchiha Compound, running a hand through his unruly dark locks. All he wanted to do was go home, kiss his wife, and get a good night rest.

It was a peaceful spring evening; the half crescent moon highlighted the dark blanketed sky beautifully and the stars glittered like lost jewels, illuminating his path home, without the need for the many street lamps lighting the road.

It was around ten o'clock where many vendors were closing up their shops, kids were hurrying home, and the usually buzzing streets were almost vacant.

Sasuke breathed serenely, thinking about the long day he'd had and wanting more than a peaceful evening to himself.

"HEY TEME!" a loud boisterous voice called, shattering his serene train of thinking.

_Well that didn't last, _the Uchiha thought dryly as he turned to face the loud Hokage.

Naruto was out and about, just having gotten out of a late meeting with the village council.

He was sporting his bright Hokage robes, ones very similar to those his father, the Fourth Hokage wore, and the hitai-ate. The tall blond smiled with a mischievous glint in his blue orbs.

The police chief sighed and crossed his arms over his well muscled chest. "What is it dobe? I'm trying to get home, I don't have time for this."

Ignoring the obvious annoyance in his best friend's voice, the young Hokage smiled bashfully and slung an arm around the irritated Uchiha.

"I saw Sakura-chan at the hospital today, she's gotten huge! You did a real number on here, Sasuke-Teme!" He laughed.

Sasuke was borderline irritated now. His best friend not only had horrible timing, he would also converse about anything just to get the other ninja to socialize.

Sasuke brushed off the arm and scoffed, albeit with an amused and teasing smirk. "That tends to happen when a woman is seven months pregnant. Speaking of which when are you finally gonna get some balls and impregnate your own wife?"

The other man's ears instantly turned red. He and the Hyuuga Hieress had only been married for six short months and had yet to broach the topic of children.

"Well Hinata and I haven't really spoken of it per say-" he quit stuttering and narrowed his cerulean eyes at the smirking police chief.

"Hey! I just came to see how the job is going, and to tell you Sakura-chan has a surprise for you!" he said wiggling his eye brows.

Fugaku's son shrugged easily. "It's long and repetitive but it's going fine. I feel I'm doing good for the village. It's less strenuous than being in the ANBU anyway. And what about Sakura?"

His friend raised his hands. "Let's just say it's a great thing. And I call dibs in being the godfather! That kid is going to look up to their Uncle Naruto, after all," he remarked proudly, striking a pose with his fists at his waist and puffing out his chest.

Naruto knew his father the Fourth Hokage had been a role model to the village, as he hoped to be considered of the same caliber.

The raven haired man scoffed lightly and added, "All my kid will see is an idiot and question why I even put up with you. I'm leaving. See you at tomorrow's meeting."

The Hokage glared but let it go, grinning at the thought of having a child of his own. He was going to have to woo his wife and sweetly bring up the topic of having a little Uzumaki running around the Hokage tower.

With his goal in mind for the night, Naruto turned and sped off in the direction of the Hokage's home.

"Enjoy your surprise Teme!" He hollered over his shoulder as he dashed away giddily.

The Uchiha shook his head at the idiot's antics and made his way home.

* * *

Sasuke entered the main Uchiha manor and in took its appearance as he shrugged off his Military police uniform.

The house was clean, lighten up, and felt like a home again. Since his marriage to Sakura two years ago, she convinced him to move back into the manor and worked for days with Naruto, Sai and Kakashi to clean up the house, clean all traces of blood and horrid memories of the massacre.

Sasuke never imagined living here again, nor being able to walk through these halls without memories tormenting his mind.

When the ghosts of the past did come to consume him in their darkness, Sakura was there to scare them off. She was the light that lit up his life like a torch.

Sasuke softened at the thought of his wife. When he'd first returned after the war, their bond was weak and on the verge of permanent breaking. But with work and dedication, their friendship strengthened as did all of his bonds within Team 7 again.

Sakura had changed since he departed. She was no longer that weak girl who begged for his attention. No, during the war, and when he returned, she was a confident, strong young woman, apprentice to the Fifth Hokage herself, a renowned medic nin, and one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha.

He'd been immediately captivated by her changes and found himself slowly falling for his pink haired teammate. After a year of dancing around each other, Sakura confessed that her feeling for him had never changed and they instantly began a slow and meaningful relationship.

Opening his heart again and been a difficult task for Sasuke. He always believed he was a monster and would always be broken by his past. He didn't know how to love anymore.

But Sakura touched his heart and with love, compassion and time, her soft hands were slowly mending and healing his once totally shattered heart. She patiently put it back together piece by piece.

The man contemplated just how fortunate he was to have her and her love as he strolled through the vast hallways of the mansion to reach where he knew his woman would be. Not only had she never given up on him, even when he was descended in madness and attempted to kill her, and remained by his side and gave him everything while asking nothing in return, she was now also helping him restore his clan.

The knowledge that in her womb was the newest Uchiha child burst a tidal wave of pride and indescribable joy in his heart.

In just two short months, he would no longer be the only person with Uchiha blood left in existence.

The former avenger rounded a corner and heard a soft humming coming from the nursery.

Perplexed by what she could be doing at this hour, the Uchiha entered his childhood room. The smell of fresh paint instantly attacked his nostrils.

He was stunned by the view before him.

Sakura was dressed in her comfortable red sleeping gown that showed off her shapely legs. Her pink locks were up in a messy bun as she grabbed a roller of fresh paint and continued her ministrations of coloring the wall of the baby's future room.

The Uchiha emblem was proudly displayed on the back of her night gown, telling the world she belonged to him.

Her face was serene, gleefully completing her task. One hand held the brush while the either was gently cupping her round pregnancy, as if protecting the child as she worked.

Sasuke had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. His eyes roamed every inch of her form, taking the images to memory. The way she gently protected the swell of her belly was the most precious thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Throughout the last several months, the medic nin possessed that glow of pregnancy no doubt, but in this moment she seemed to outshine the sun.

It amazes him even now how much she'd done for him. Loving him despite the odds, trying to make him feel welcome, forgiving him for all the crimes he'd committed in the past. And now not only did the love him unconditionally, more and more with each passing day, she was birthing his clan back to life, and doing it with a proud smile.

The shinobi was grateful every day for having this amazing woman by his side. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of. The only strong woman he deemed worthy to be mother of his children, lady of the Uchiha clan, and his wife.

Sasuke had been secrelty worried that she'd eventually realize she deserved better than him and leave him behind. But no, he knew she loved him too much to do that.

She was his.

And to finally prove that to Rock Lee and all of the other suitors who continued to pin for Sakura's affections, even after they married, was that the fact that it was _his_ child growing inside her.

She was his as he was hers and they were bound together for life.

He finally cleared his throat as he entered the room.

The cherry blossom gasped and whirled around, relaxing when she noticed it was her husband. She flashed him her famous thousand watt gorgeous smile. "Sasuke-kun! I didn't sense you, I'm a little distracted here. How was your day?"

Sasuke crossed the rooms in quick strides and gently took her into his strong arms. He bent down and crushed his lips against hers, savoring the sweet taste of her lips. He kissed her feverently and lovingly, convoying the words he didn't say often through the kiss.

Sakura responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her lips against his.

The kiss became more intense as Sasuke possessively held her, mindful of the growing bulge of their child. He felt warmth spread though his body and she buried her soft hands into his hair.

When oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Sakura was dazed and satisfied. She loved it when her Sasuke-kun surprised her with these unexpected moments of passion.

"My day was fine," he finally answered. "What're you doing in her though? The paint fumes can't be good for you, and I don't want you to-"

"Relax," she cut in, rolling her emerald eyes playfully, setting hand on his shoulder. "I've only been in here for a little while and I wanted to get some of the painting done. Stop worrying I'd never do anything that was harmful to the baby. I'm the doctor here, remember?"

Sasuke, satisfied with her answer for now, nodded as he looked around, noticing the blue hues of the walls.

He grew suspicious. "Naruto said you had a surprise. Something with the baby?"

Sakura gave him a beautiful smiled and took his large hand in both of hers. "Well I had some tests done today at the hospital," she waited as she saw him nod for her to continue. "And I found out the gender which is why I'm painting the walls now. I couldn't wait anymore. We're having a boy!" She screeched with excitement.

Sasuke looked at her stunned, but slowly a large, rare and genuine smile spread across his features for a moment. He grabbed her and kissed her long and deep again.

Sakura laughed when they pulled away. "I thought you'd be happy. What do you think of the paint job?"

"Ah," he replied pleased.

The husband looked around approvingly of the light blue of the walls. But what caught his observant eye was the large red and white fan on the opposite wall she'd been in the process of painting.

"The Uchiha emblem," he commented.

"Our son will be the first Uchiha born in a long time," she stated proudly. "I figured he should have something in here to remind him of that. He comes from a strong clan. And the colors seem to brighten the room."

Sasuke gave her an intense look with those onyx eyes. Those expressive eyes she could easily lose herself in.

"My life used to be dull and black," he whispered as he buried his nose into her soft pink locks. "It was full of madness and pain. I never thought it could ever be anything else. But you changed that," he said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You stepped back in my life and you never gave up on me. You loved me through everything and gave me everything. You and our son gave me a new purpose." He set a gentle hand on her belly for emphasis. "You brightened my life, Sakura."

She kissed him before replying. "I'm not only painting this room for our baby. In a way I'm painting our life with new colors," she tenderly answered, tears of happiness in her eyes.

He smiled minutely. "You painted my life again."

A jolt came from Sakura's stomach as the baby kicked against Sasuke. "What was that?"

The medic nin wiped her misty eyes and grinned. "Baby's been kicking for a few hours now. He's strong like his father."

Sakura took her husband's hand and set it on her belly.

The infant kicked against his hand, as if recognizing who he was. Sasuke marveled at this; he couldn't believe the little life in there was a part of him, his son. He felt like the most fortunate man in the world.

He gently rested his head on her belly, closing his eyes, feeling at peace, connected to his child.

The kicks stopped as the warrior absentmindedly rubbed where the unborn child resided, calm for the first time in hours.

The wife smiled tenderly, softly massaging his locks as he lay there. He looked so serene and content. She never wanted to forget this moment. She had no doubts their son would have the best father in the world.

"Thank you, Sakura," he finally said quietly, pulling away.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I know Itachi will have the most wonderful father."

Sasuke immediately froze at the mention of that name, staring at his wife with shock and bewilderment on his handsome face.

Sakura faltered, nervously stuttering. "I-I'm sorry! We know it's a boy and I figured you'd want to name him-"

Sasuke didn't let her finish, he engulfed her into a large hug, trembling lightly. The fierce shinobi only ever showed his vulnerable side to this woman who so completely changed his cold heart.

She softened and wrapped comforting arms around him.

Tears came to Sasuke's eyes. He did not let them fall, but he could not hold back the burst of emotions running through his veins.

"I love it. Thank you. My son, Itachi Uchiha. My brother would be happy."

The pink haired kunoichi stroked his back and whispered, "Itachi-san would be so proud of you, Sasuke-kun. As I am."

He tightened on his grip on his wife and unborn child, vowing to never let anything harm his most precious people. As he looked over her shoulder at the half painted Uchiha emblem on the wall, he silently agreed.

Sakura had painted the dull canvas of his life with the pure, cleansing colors of love and healing.

Perhaps this new view of his life was the beginning of a promising future.


	2. The Newest Addition

**Title: The Newest Addition**

**Summary: it finally arrived, one of the most important days of Sasuke and Sakura's lives.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine****.**

**Rating: T to be safe due to language.**

**Warning(s): Fluffy. Some bad language.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Things were not looking up at the moment for Sakura Uchiha. No, indeed they were not.

Her water broke very early in the morning, when she was close to the due date but had not been prepared for it to be a day earlier than expected.

Her dear husband was also not home. He was working an extra shift brorr his normal clock in time at the police station, making through some briefing with the rookie officers. He had been called in at this ungodly hour just for that.

And now Sakura was being rushed to the very hospital she runs, feeling bloated and useless. She was the best medical ninja in the village damn it! She trained under Tsunade herself and her renowned skills were known in the five great shinobi countries and she was more than capable of-

A rather painful contraction cut off her mental rant as she grasped her swollen stomach and gasped in agony. She was in a wheel chair being rushed to emergency along with Shizune and Ino close behind, the latter holding her hand.

This only infuriated Sakura more. She loved Ino dearly and appreciated her support, but damn it the one who should be holding her hand and helping her through this is her husband!

"It's okay Forehead, just breathe deeply and focus on my voice," the blond medic soothed as she ran a cloth over the pink haired woman's damp forehead. "Just breathe how you tell our patients all the time and focus on birthing your son."

"E-easier said than, d-done Pig," Sakura retorted as she gasped from the sharp pains. "Where the fuck is Sasuke?" She demanded. "I a-appreciate your help Ino I do but-"

Ino squeezed her hand and nodded. "No worries I got it. I sent Sai to go to the police station to get your beloved brooding Uchiha."

As she was rushed into the emergency room and Ino and Shizune worked to stabilize her, Sakura cursed her luck, her husband, and remembered she couldn't even have Tsunade's expert hands help because the retired Hokage was away in Suna on medical business.

As the contractions began anew, the pink haired woman screamed at the top of her powerful lungs. "GOD DAMN IT SASUKE YOU BETTER GET HERE SOON!"

The nurses and Shizune covered their ears from the loud screeching. Ino, who was used to Sakura's out bursts, remained calm as she worked to ease her friend's pain. Mentally, however, she was panicked and prayed that her boyfriend could drag the stoic Uchiha away from work for the birth of his child without too many casualties.

_Hurry up Sai_, she mentally begged.

* * *

The ex-ROOT member, as if telepathically sensing his girlfriend's distress, hurried his pace towards the police station. They had called Sasuke's office a good number of times but there was no answer. Assuming he was nose deep in their meeting, the last option available was to personally go down there to drag the Uchiha to the hospital.

Sai entered the station and informed the front desk officer of the situation. He was standing in front of a new group of young officers, dressed in the dark colors of his father's police chief uniform, speaking of the responsibilities of being on his task force.

"Sasuke," the emotionless ninja addressed. "I must speak with you it's urgent."

The raven haired police chief snarled and glared at Sai for interrupting his so far successful briefing.

"Not now," he growled, Sharingan activated and swirling dangerously in his eyes, startling a few of the young officers.

"It is most urgent," the other ninja pressed, trying his hardest to not further anger the Uchiha as Ino had warned him.

"It can wait," he turned his attention back to the group.

The artist grabbed the Uchiha by his jacket and dragged him out of the room with Sasuke protesting.

Before they could get out of the door, Sasuke told the youths to stay put.

Once outside, the Uchiha balled his fists and glared crimson eyes at the other man.

"What the fuck do you want!"

Sai calmly lifted a hand. "My apologies, Traitor," he smiled that irritating fake smile of his as Sasuke snarled at the nickname. "But there was no other way to contact you. You must come with me to the hospital at once."

"What for?! I'm in the middle of a very essential meeting for-"

Sai cooly grabbed the man's shoulder, cutting off his angry retort.

"Ugly is in labor as we speak. If we hurry you can be there for most of it." A large genuine smile momentarily crossed the expressionless ninja's lips.

The Sharingan in his eyes evaporated into shocked onyx orbs. The Uchiha was frozen in place, shock on his face. How was this possible? He'd just seen Sakura two hours ago sound asleep and she was fine. When did her water break? After he left?

He hissed in frustration that it had to be right when he left for work. He was going to do this briefing then take the rest of the week off. He ran a hand though his dark hair and punched the wall in irritation. He should've been more alert that it could happen at anytime. She was already at the nine months.

"Why today? Damn it," he said softly. He informed his second in command to take over the briefing before flash stepping out of to station with Sai.

He wasn't able to take her to the hospital but damn it he would be there with her the entire time she was in labor.

* * *

Sakura was drenched in sweat, her pink locks plastered to her forehead as they finally got her to the delivery room and passed her to the cot.

As she passed through another early yet particularly painful contraction, Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SASUKE! Sasuke where are you, you damn bastard!"

Just outside the delivery room where the two dark haired ninjas had just arrived, Sasuke winced at the annoyance and anger in his wife's ordinarily sweet voice.

He flinched but remained stoic as he entered, noticing that Sai was headed to the waiting room, holding back a an excited and yelling Naruto.

Relief flooded Ino's pretty features as she let go of Sakura's death grip on her hand.

"All yours," she jokingly said to the Uchiha as she rubbed her sore hand and went to assist Shizune with the morphine to ease the pain.

Sakura's tired emerald eyes opened and locked with the strong charcoal ones of her husband. Those eyes willed her to calm down and silently told her it would be okay, he was here now.

She drowned at the amount of emotion she witnessed in those usually calm eyes. They were swimming with so many emotions it overwhelmed her. She saw relief, a little fear for her well being, and pure love and pride at this moment that would forever change their lives.

She felt her heart melt at those eyes. She was so relieved he'd be here to help her through. She couldn't do this alone.

Sasuke broke the trance and reached for her hand. Her iron grip clamped dowm on his large pale hand.

Her breathing became labored and choppy, the medical nin looked at her husband. "Thank Kami you're here. My water broke broke at five this morning and we just got in here. I can't do this alone, I'm scared Saskue-kun," she admitted. "what if something goes wrong? What if-"

He sighed and gripped her hand. "Sh. Im here now, and we'll do this together. I won't let anything happen. I'm right there."

Several hours passed and Sasuke kept his wife anchored with his soothing words. He allowed her to squeeze his hand with all her might, stroked her hair in that way she liked, and promised he would never leave her and their child alone.

With his steady presence, she was able to endure the hard eight hours of labor and pain. Her heart also swelled with even more love for her man.

Sasuke gripped her hand and soothed her with some of his chakra. He also murmured a few words to her.

"You're strong, Sakura. You're the mother of the new Uchiha clan. You can do this. You can bring Itachi into the world. He's on his way. And he'll love you so much."

This soothed Sakura, as did his presence, steady and strong, his hand and voice keeping her anchored to the world.

Biting through the pain, a steely resolve formed in the deepest depths of the heart of the womam. She would be the strong mother of the Uchiha clan, and she would bring this powerful Uchiha son into the world. This boy who was a symbol of hope for the future of the Uchiha clan. And the product of their love.

They finally began the final phase of the birthing and she held onto Sasuke's hand for dear life, fearing that if she let to, he would vanish from her life once more. This was the moment she needed him the most.

"Push, Sakura, push!" She vaguely heare Shizune call out.

With a deep breath and pushing a little of her chakra to aid the process, she pushed with all her might and a scream to the heavens.

"Ah!" She yelled as she had a death grip on Sasuke's hand. He watched with fascinated eyes as his son tumbled into the world.

The baby finally came crying with powerful lungs, clearly inherited from his mother.

A while passed as they all basked in new life. Shizune shushed the baby and cleaned him and checked him while Ino helped Sakura, who passed out from exhaustion.

When Sakura regained consciousness, the boy, who had been taken for a check up, was swaddled in a soft blanket and passed to his mother's arms.

Sakura stared down at her perfect little boy with tears cascading freely down her beautiful porcelain cheeks. Never in her life had she loved something so much and so instantly.

"Hello Itachi," the new glowing mother whispered tenderly to the infant. "I love you so much. You're my strong little boy. I'm your mom." She turned him slightly to face Sasuke. "And this tough guy is your father."

Sasuke smirked proudly.

"Ah," Sasuke grunted as he looked over his their son.

The baby had healthy porcelain skin just like his mother's. A little tuff of black hair topped the boy's head.

Sasuke inwardly sighed with relief. He could not imagine a mighty Uchiha son with his wife's pink hair.

The baby had many of Sasuke's features- his strong jaw, his nose and handsome face. The only things from Sakura were his skin and mouth. Sasuke secrety hoped his son inherited his wife's gorgeous smile.

Bit they soon saw Itachi has his mother's expressive green eyes.

The police chief softened as he gently carded his large fingers through his son's unruly locks- much like his own.

"He has your eyes," Sasuke said softly to the medic nin.

Sakura wiped her tears and smiled beautifully at him. "But he looks just like you. Here," she passed the baby into his strong arms. "Hold your son. You helped make him," she joked lightly.

Sakura guided Sasuke's arms to hold the baby.

The Uchiha locked eyes with the baby for a moment. He was marveling at the tiny form that was his son. His dark eyes were glazed over unbridled pride and joy.

He silently wondered, not for the first time.

How could something so beautiful and so pure come from someone as tainted as him?

A surge of love swept across his heart. This was his son. Their son. He would do anything for this boy. Sasuke was no longer alone, no longer the last Uchiha.

"Hello, my son," the warrior whispered as the infant snuggled into his broad chest. "I'm your father. I promise you I will always protect you and your mother." He looked at Sakura. "You are my most precious people."

He looked down at little Itachi. This was the new hope for his clan. Itachi was the beginning of a new Uchiha clan.

He softly carded his fingers through those familiar dark locks once more before passing him back to his mother.

The female ninja looked up at Ino who was smiling and excused herself to give them a bit of privacy, promising to stall Naruto from bursting in at any moment.

Sakura then turned her gaze lovingly back to her baby boy. "He's perfect."

As little Itachi slumbered peacefully in his mother's loving embrace, Sasuke sat on the cot beside her and kissed her lips, wrapping an arm around both of them.

"Thank you for helping restore my clan. Thank you for giving me this," he whispered gently as he stroked Itachi's cheek.

The medic nin's eyes filled with fresh tears of happiness. "I love you. I love both of you with all my heart. And thank you for being my strength through this whole thing. I couldn't have done any of it without you, Sasuke-kun."

As the new parents basked in the wonder of the new little Uchiha, for the first time in many years, Sasuke felt truly content with his lot in life.

This was the beginning of a new life. And he would not waste this opportunity of finally being happy. He vowed he would do things differently than the Uchihas before him.

He would work hard to protect all of Konoha. He would always make time for his family. And, unlike his own father, Sasuke would make sure that his son always knew he loved him.

Itachi would never have to struggle for his father's love and approval.

Nor would any future children they may have.

As the Uchiha turned, he could have sworn for a moment that he saw his brother standing before him, with a large smile across his face as he witnessed his little brother's happiness, a sparkle in his dark eyes at the sight of the infant that now beared his name.

Sasuke shook his head back to clarity, deciding it was his imagination.

But then a gentle, soothing voice, unmistakably Itachi's, spoke in Sasuke's ear, confirming his initial thoughts.

_Well done, ototo. I am so proud of you_.


	3. Between Father & Son

**Title: Between Father & Son**

**Summary: When Sakura leaves for a girl's night out with Ino, Sasuke is left alone for the first time to care for their infant son. He dreads not being a good father. But as he spends time with the baby, he comes to realize this is his opportunity to build a better family.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishi's creation.**

**Rating: K+ or mild T to be safe.**

**Please review :) I am having too much fun with this family.**

* * *

This could not be happening. It just couldn't.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded and irritated at the door of the bathroom as he watched his wife fix her hair and seemingly ignore his pleas and arguments.

She finished smoothing down her coral locks, and seeming pleased with her light application of makeup and pretty top and skirt, shut off the light and walked passed the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned on his heel and followed her down the corridor of the large Uchiha mansion, a scowl on his normally stoic features as he glared at the back of the woman's head.

Sakura entered their bedroom to finish gathering a few things before taking her leave. She mentally made a list of much money she needed to take for her night out with Ino.

"Stop ignoring me!" He snarled, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he glared at her back some more. "You can't leave me alone with the baby! He's only two months old and he needs his mother! You're not even totally recovered yet from his birth!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his petty arguments.

Honestly, what is wrong with him? Can't he just watch their son for one night while she goes out? All she's been doing for the last few months is work at the hospital and care for the baby, for Kami's sake, while he's been away on missions.

He could watch Itachi for one night and actually spend time with him.

Sakura finished packing her purse and slipping some kunai into her pouch. Being a kunoichi, you can never be too careful.

She turned to face the brooding Uchiha and glared, her emerald eyes becoming green slits as she stood her ground, placing her hands on her hips.

Sasuke inwardly smirked, pleased with this. He was used to people either kissing the ground he walked on or backing down in fear, away from his penetrating and intimidating gaze.

He loved the challenge of this spitfire woman.

Sakura was the only one who wasn't intimidated by his anger. She never backed down, always standing her ground, ready to face him head on.

That was one of the many things that he loved about her.

When she was like this, angry, challenging, and all dolled up, she was so _incredibly sexy_.

How he wanted to throw her on the bed ravish her again. They hadn't been able to have intercourse in months and it was killing him.

But soon she would be completely healed from the birth and he could have his delicious way with her once more. He resisted the urge to lick his lips in anticipation, remembering the situation at hand.

"Okay. First that is a load of bull. You've been out a lot since he was born, off on week long solo missions or always at the police station or out training with Naruto. I have been stuck either in this house, caring for our son day and night, or working at the hospital. I am exhausted and think I deserve a night off. You're just being selfish, Sasuke-kun. You can care for him for one fucking night. Ino and I haven't seen each other in months and we're going on a girl's night out. She's my best friend, I want to spend time with her."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "You have a responsibility to Itachi. He's only an infant, he needs you around-"

"Oh cut the bullshit, Sasuke!" She seethed, hands trembling in rage, releasing her legendary temper.

He gulped. When Sakura dropped the affectionate -kun from his name, he knew he was in deep shit.

"I know my duty, thank you! I only birthed him and care for him 24/7while you're off playing hero! How many times have you changed his diaper since he was born? Twice! How many times in the past two months have you gotten up when he wakes up crying at three in the morning? Once and only because I kicked you out of bed! I've done everything for him so don't you dare stand there and tell me what I have or haven't done. You've hardly even helped me with _your_ son!"

The dark haired man looked down in shame. It is true he hasn't been very attentive lately, but he had a reason for it.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, cutting the tension in the room. "I know I've been gone a lot lately. But I just don't think it's a good idea for you to leave me alone with him."

Her anger simmered down a bit but not completely. Sakura huffed and crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"I deserve a few hours to spend with my best friend, Sasuke. I need a break. But more importantly, you need to bond with Itachi. If you don't start now, then it'll only weaken your relationship with him as he gets older. I know that isn't what you want for him. I thought you wanted to be an involved parent? To be different from your father and actually be there for your son?"

Sasuke swallowed uncomfortably as an image of his late stoic father flashed in his mind's eye. Fugaku Uchiha had been a man with a powerful presence that commanded respect, an ever present frown on on his serious features, and intense dark eyes that made the bravest of men back down in fear-eyes that Sasuke inherited and used to do the same.

All he'd ever wanted was for Fugaku to acknowledge him and treat him like a father should treat his son. But when he wasn't only praising Itachi, the Uchiha patriarch was always busy with clan affairs. He never had time to raise his sons, leaving that task to their mother and the servants.

The ex-avenger had resented his father a bit as a child. The only good memories he had with the man were a few of his father holding him as a toddler, and when he finally called him his son and praised him for mastering the fire jutsu of their clan so quickly.

He'd doubted if Fugaku even loved him for a long time, despite his mother's reassurances that he did.

He now knew his father had, but it was too late. He did not want to be that kind of father to Itachi. He didn't want his son to resent him or question if Sasuke even loved him.

"I do. More than anything," he whispered, lowering his steeled expression. His arms fell down to his sides and he turned his face away from her, feeling shame and confusion eating away at him.

Sakura softened slightly. She gently cupped his cheek and turned his face to meet her concerned emerald eyes, no longer lit up with rage.

"Then what's this really about?" She questioned softly.

The shinobi exhaled, coming to terms that his angry rant about her duty as a mother or his worrying for her health weren't going to convince her. Sakura knew him, oftentimes better than he knew himself, and she saw through his angry facade. He had no choice then to confide in her his true reasons.

He leaned his face into her soft, warm hand, enjoying the contact, relaxing into her touch.

He closed his eyes and was quiet for a long moment, choosing his words carefully.

Sakura said nothing, only continued to cradle his face and wait.

"I don't want to hurt him. And I don't want Itachi to grow up hating me," he finally admitted softly, opening his eyes to see her reaction to his words.

Utter disbelief crossed her pretty features and her mouth opened slightly in shock at his revelation.

Sakura knew he was insecure about being a father but she never imagined it was to this extent.

She reached forward and brought his head to her shoulder, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and stroked his hair as she always did whenever he was upset.

"That will never happen, Sasuke-kun," she quietly promised, her previous anger now replaced with concern and gentle understanding.

His arms snaked around her waist and he buried his nose into her sweet smelling hair, her scent calming him as he listened intently.

"You are a wonderful man and you love Itachi with all your being. I know you still put yourself down for your past mistakes. But you have redeemed yourself, Sasuke-kun. You've changed. You work so hard to protect the village, to protect _us_. You love our son and I know you can do this. He won't hate you. I won't allow it," she finished.

Sasuke pulled back and nodded, not totally convinced, but at least feeling uplifted by her words. He knew he had to at least try.

"Keeping him at arm's length won't solve the problem and it won't do either of you any good. Besides, I can't be with him every minute of the day , love. I need your help. And when the time comes, he's going to need his father to guide him. You need to start being his father, right now."

The husband sighed, running a hand through his unruly black locks.

"You're right. Okay, I promise you I will try. Go out and have a good time with Yamanaka. I'll handle thighs here."

Sakura smiled and kissed him deeply before taking his hand and dragging him to the nursery.

* * *

The parents quietly entered the baby's room.

Sasuke looked at the blue walls and huge Uchiha fan painted on the opposite wall that he'd come home to her painting just four months ago. That was the night she informed him they were having a son, and they decided to name him after Sasuke's deceased brother.

He was snapped out of his remembrance as Sakura easily picked up the fully alert baby boy into her arms, love all over her face as she smiled and made silly faces at her son.

Little Itachi was in a diaper and a little blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the front. The fact made Sasuke smirk in pride.

"Hello, Itachi, did you gave a good nap?" She jiggled the baby up and down, making the hyperactive boy giggle in delight and wave his little arms. Mother and son laughed heartily together.

Standing on the side, Sasuke could definitely tell Itachi was his mother's son.

He may take after Sasuke in looks, but he has his mother's cheerful demeanor.

"Mommy's going out for a bit with Auntie Ino, but she'll be back soon. You get to spend time with Daddy!"

She turned the baby to face his father.

Sasuke cringed, expecting his son to quarrel back in fear or start crying by the sight of him. But what he did was totally unexpected.

Itachi stared at his father for a few moments, completely focused with those big green eyes of his.

The baby then smiled happily and reached out his chubby little arms to the older Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes were as big as saucers. His son wanted him to hold him? He wasn't afraid of him like most kids were?

"He's not afraid," the cherry blossom cut in, as if reading his mind. "Because he knows you would never hurt him. Because he loves you as much as you love him. And he's not some random kid in the village, Sasuke-kun. He's your son. He wants to spend time with his daddy."

Sasuke nodded, feeling a little better. He reached out and held his child. He awkwardly held the boy to his chest, gently but securely wrapping protective arms over the fragile little body.

Just like the day he was born, Itachi felt completely and utterly safe and comforted in his father's strong arms. He snuggled into the fabric of Sasuke's black tank top, making happy little noises.

Sakura came and kissed her husband's lips. "See? He adores you, you just need to make the effort to bond with him. Now I have to go, it's almost seven and I promised Ino I'd meet her at the flower shop. I left dinner in the fridge for you. And Itachi was already fed. There's milk ready for him in the kitchen if he gets fussy."

She kissed her baby's messy hair and smiled sweetly. "Bye sweetie! Mommy will be back soon. Be a good boy for Daddy!"

She grabbed her purse and exited the Uchiha compound as Sasuke, still holding their son, saw her off.

Once she was out of sight, he closed the door and sat on the couch, switching on the television.

He held Itachi up to eye level. "I know I'm not the most qualified person to be your dad," he spoke to the baby who giggled at his father. "But I promise you I will try harder from now on to be a good father to you. I love you, son, and I will try."

Sasuke spent a few hours playing with Itachi, he fed him, changed him, then ate his own dinner, and genuinely enjoyed bonding with his son.

Why had he been so afraid to be with his kid? It wasn't that hard.

* * *

It was around nine when Itachi fell asleep so the older Uchiha carried the boy to his room, soothingly rubbing his back as he went.

He tenderly placed the boy in his crib, covering his slumbering form with the tiny comforter and leaned down, kissing his forehead softly.

"Sleep well, Itachi," he whispered, carefully exiting the room.

Sasuke sat down to watch tv as he dozed off, thinking how smoothly things had gone.

An hour later, however, the peace was shattered.

The loud crying and screeching of baby Itachi instantly awoke Sasuke, who activated his Sharingan immediately.

He jumped up and ran to the nursery snarling, ready to tear to pieces whoever dared to try and harm his son.

As he entered the dark room, ready to fight off an intruder, he scanned the room, noting it was empty, sans for Itachi wailing in his crib.

The shinobi breathed and relaxed, his eyes returning to their normal onyx hue once he was certain his son was in no danger.

He walked over to the crib and bent to pick up his child.

"Shh, Itachi, you're safe," he whispered. "It's okay."

He walked around the room to try and stop the howling, but his baby just kept crying.

Sasuke had fed him only an hour ago so it wasn't that. His diaper was still clean and he didn't seem to be in any kind of pain.

What was the damn problem then?

"Itachi, stop crying, there's nothing wrong. You are an Uchiha. Uchiha sons do not cry, damn it!" He bit out harshly before he could stop himself due to his mounting frustration.

How the hell did Sakura do this every day?

The boy stopped crying, his puffy green eyes seemingly hurt at his father's shout, snot on his face, and he whimpered before crying even louder and harder than before.

Sasuke immediately felt ashamed and mentally kicked himself. It wasn't the baby's fault.

Why did he always end up hurting those he loved the most?

And, ironically enough, he said the exact same words his father had said to him when he cried after waking from a nightmare when he was only three.

_"Enough, Sasuke! It was only a dream, go back to sleep. Stop crying. You are an Uchiha. Uchiha sons do not cry, damn it!" His father snarled before dragging him back to his own room._

The young father shook his head and decided to be patient. He would never turn his son away like that.

_I am not Fugaku. I am not my father_, he repeated like a mantra in his head.

Sasuke cradled Itachi and let the little one's head rest on his strong shoulder, gently rocking him and apologizing for his earlier words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he murmured. "I was just angry. But I would never do anything to hurt you, Son. You probably just miss your mother. But it's alright, Daddy's here."

Sasuke stroked Itachi's little head just like his mother did to him as a child whenever he was upset.

The baby's sobs lessened in intensity little by little.

The Uchiha decided the only thing left to do was walk the halls of the manor with Itachi in his arms. He walked every hallway he could while patting Itachi's back the whole time and whispering soothing words in hopes of calming the restless child.

* * *

Almost an hour later, an exhausted Uchiha patriarch returned to the nursery with a child that was sniffing.

He slumped in the rocking chair Naruto had given them as a present at the baby shower.

He pushed and pulled the chair back and forth, absently humming as he did.

It wasn't very manly and it wounded his pride, but he swallowed his pride for once. His son came first.

The crying completely stopped.

Surprised by the sudden silence, Sasuke stopped rocking and humming and looked at his son. Itachi's face contorted and he was about to start wailing again. Before he could, his father quickly began the rocking and humming once more. He watched in awe as his baby's face relaxed into a smile.

His son was actually smiling at him again.

Sasuke continued the gentle rocking and humming, and Itachi yawned.

The father began to quietly sing an old lullaby he vaguely remembers his mother singing to him at night.

The boy's eyes began to droop, and very soon, he was finally asleep again.

Sasuke, although exhausted, continued the rocking and soft singing, all the while thinking that the baby in his arms had the right idea...

* * *

Not long after, Sakura walked into the baby's room, wondering where her boys had gone.

But upon arrival, she was shocked but then smiled tenderly at the sight that greeted her: the mighty Sasuke Uchiha, in all his Uchiha glory, asleep in a rocking chair with his son in his arms. His face was truly relaxed and content as his arms curled around baby Itachi protectively, as if guarding his dreams.

Sakura couldn't help it, it was such a beautiful sight thar melted her heart.

She quickly grabbed the camera and snapped a photo of the heart touching scene, forever capturing this moment in time as a lovely memory.

Sasuke, being a light sleeper, heard her approach him.

He opened his eyes, seeing his wife grinning like an idiot at him. He apparently hadn't caught on about the photo, which she hid in her purse.

She leaned down and kissed him. "You look so cute here. And I told you you'd be a great father."

"Hm," he grunted in his trademark response, but pleased with her comment.

He carefully got up and placed the baby in his crib, tenderly watching the rise and fall of his little chest before allowing Sakura to kiss his little head and whisper good night, covering him with his baby blanket and setting the teddy bear next to him.

As they made their way to their bedroom, Sasuke questioned her of her outing with Ino.

She smiled. "It was really fun. We talked and joked and had a great time. I've missed spending time with her. How did things go with Itachi?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine."

Satisfied with his answer, she changed into her night gown and crawled into bed.

He was a man of few words but Sakura trusted his words. Besides, the way she found them told her everything she needed to know and more.

Sasuke did so as well and they shared a long, passionate kiss before turning off the bedside lamp.

He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her flush against his chest.

With her soothing warmth lulling him to sleep, he breathed contently.

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke-kun. Good night."

The Uchiha grunted softly in response before burying his nose into her hair and allowing his breath to even out.

As he slipped into blissful slumber, he decided it was nice being a father.

Perhaps having a family was what he'd needed all along.

* * *

**I love these two so much.**

**So should I continue with a few more drabbles to this story, or end it here?**

**Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
